


Surprise

by ThatOneWriter15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWriter15/pseuds/ThatOneWriter15
Summary: She surprises Team Free Will 2.0 with Christmas in the Bunker.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This work is included in @DeanIsntFine's #SPNWishList Challenge and is also posted on her blog. https://deanisntfine.blogspot.com/2019/12/surprise.html
> 
> When writing, I used WingsOfFreeWind's fan art as a reference piece. https://www.deviantart.com/wingsoffreewind/art/Supernatural-Men-of-Letters-Bunker-Library-790096005

“Shh!” she admonishes the artificial Christmas tree as she drags its box down the corridor.

It is a little after midnight, the wee hours of December 24th. 

She’s seen quite a few late nights this month. Turns out, it’s nearly impossible to be sneaky while living with two dudes and a nephilim who barely sleep and an angel who doesn’t sleep at all. 

But she’s _good_. 

In recent weeks, she went on a handful of outings to a local 24-hour store to obtain supplies _and_ stashed ‘em in a cobweb-infested storage room without anyone being the wiser. 

Finally, it’s time for her schemes to pay off.

Her boys are getting a real Christmas this year.

She heaves the box all the way to the back of the Bunker’s library and sets it down gingerly. Fists on her hips, she catches her breath. 

“G’night, telescope,” she whispers as she draws the curtains around it. The maroon fabric will serve as a festive frame to the tree.

Wondering why the heck they have a telescope in the first place, she returns to her secret lair and grabs more decorations. It takes her several trips to nab everything she needs.

Next comes the fun part. 

She pops in her wireless earbuds and sleigh bells greet her with the start of a holiday playlist. Her pocket knife slices through the tape sealing the tree’s box, and she gets to work.

The assembling proves easier than the lugging. And seeing the seven-foot-tall evergreen standing brings a smile to her face. She’s missed celebrating this time of year. 

Six strands of multi-colored lights are wrapped around the branches with extra care. She turns to retrieve a tub of red and green baubles and nearly screams.

He steps back as she rips out her earbuds.

“I’m sorry for startling you,” Castiel apologizes. “I called to you, but you didn’t hear me.” He gestures to his ears. 

“It’s okay,” she replies. With her heartbeat steadying, disappointment washes over her. “Ohh.”

“What is it?”

She shifts her weight from her heels to the balls of her feet. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

Cass smiles softly. “I believe _I_ surprised _you_.”

She grins, feeling relieved. “You did. Kudos.”

“I’d been sitting for too long and needed a break from the ‘movie marathon’ Dean ordered me to watch.” The angel rubs his eyes. “I can’t seem to make it through _A Christmas Story_.” 

She laughs, understanding.

Cass admires the tree and the various bags and boxes littering the nearest table. “And now I’ve ruined your plans.” Guilt drives his gaze to the floor.

With two fingertips, she lifts his chin. “Don’t worry about it. Since you’re here, you can help.”

“I’d love to.” His eagerness makes her heart grow three sizes.

“First things first.” She places the right earbud in his ear and the left in hers. An instrumental rendition of “O Holy Night” floods their senses. His eyelids flutter closed. 

“It’s lovely,” he declares.

She nods, and then tears open a few packages of ornaments and a supply of hooks. With a wire threaded through one of the baubles, she offers the shiny, red ball to Cass. 

The angel cradles the decoration as gently as one would a baby bird. He concentrates on the fake evergreen for a moment before deciding on the perfect spot. She keeps passing him ornaments until she runs out. 

Castiel’s work is immaculate. It’s as if he took a measuring tape to the branches. The glistening orbs are nestled exactly where they belong.

“You’re a natural,” she praises him. A light blush dusts his cheeks. “Next, I’m thinking we outline the bookcases with lights.”

“That would look sublime,” Cass agrees.

“All right.” She claps her hands together, intentionally not making much sound, and snags a container of adhesive hooks. “I’m gonna trust you with aligning these since you have the sixth sense of an interior decorator.” 

Castiel kneels beside her, in front of the first shelf. “I believe I can manage that.”

She applies a hook to the bottom left corner as an example. With no hesitation, he continues the task with precision. She places her palm on his back as she slips behind him. 

Digging two options out of a shopping bag, she wonders, “Should we use the white or the red-and-white?”

Cass briefly glances up from his mission. “I prefer the red-and-white.”

“Red-and-white it is.”

Following Castiel’s path, she strings the light strands. With her stepping on the hem of his trench coat only twice, they illuminate all the bookcases. 

She checks her phone. 4:30. They’ve got an hour and a half until Sam leaves for a jog.

She and Cass rip into the packages of garland. Each taking a side of the room and a chair to stand on, they wrap the holly--complete with leaves and berries--around the snow-white pillars.

Knowing she’s cutting it close, she quickly drapes a black-and-red plaid runner over each of the three tables while Cass secures large crimson bows on the displays of garland.

She grasps the angel’s hands. “I hate to do this…” She bites her lip, tasting what remains of her peppermint lip balm. “But could I ask you one more favor?”

“Of course.”

“I ordered groceries. I’m scheduled to pick them up in ten minutes, but I’ve still gotta hide the evidence.” The carnage of their decorating expedition speaks for itself. “Would you mind driving down? I already paid for them.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Cass assures her.

She exclaims in appreciation and momentarily rests her forehead against his. “Thank you. Here, take my phone; it has the details.” She’s sure the screen with her confirmation is loaded and only a click away, should an employee request to see it.

Once she’s alone in the library, she stuffs the discarded packaging into a giant garbage bag. She tip-toes to the storage room, and tosses the trash aside. She’ll transfer it to the garage later. _Now_ , she collects the boys’ presents.

All wrapped and tied with bows, the gifts go under the tree.

She turns off the lights in the library with the exception of those that are Christmassy, and heads to the kitchen. Her watch reads 5:55. She starts a pot of coffee, and Castiel walks in, carrying as many grocery bags as his arms can hold.

“My hero,” she sighs, rushing to lighten his load. 

He places what’s left on the island. “I’ll bring in the rest.”

She begins putting away anything that needs to be chilled. A distant gallon of vanilla ice cream catches her eye, and she stretches for it. On her way back upright, her head collides with the hanging pots and pans, and they clash like angry windchimes. 

Cass bounds into the room. “Are you all right?”

“Fine.” But embarrassed. Definitely embarrassed. “Is this everything?”

“Yes, the car’s empty,” Cass reports while unpacking some of the groceries.

“Thank you so much, again.”

The angel smiles warmly. “My pleasure.” 

“You two are up-and-at-it _this_ earl--” 

Sam. Right on time. He stops short at the plethora of goods on the island. 

“Who is being loud?” Voice heavy with sleep, Dean appears in his robe. His yawn transitions into a slight gape. “What’s all this?”

The lineup continues with Jack. His hair is positively disheveled. “I heard a crash. Is someone hurt?” He eyes the food. “Is that… a bunch of dessert?”

“Surprise!” she finally gets to exclaim. 

The guys are still at a loss, but Cass sneaks her a wink.

She whips out four slightly-crinkled index cards from her jeans pocket.

“It’s Christmas, and we’re celebrating,” she explains.

There is only more silence.

“Come on, where’s your spirit?” she teases. “Jack.”

The nephilim grants her his undivided attention. 

“How do ‘chocolate nougat cookies’ sound?” 

Jack beams. “Delicious.”

“Good.” With a smirk, she extends the recipe to him. “You’re gonna help me make ‘em later.”

With a delighted giggle, Jack reads what goes in the treats.

“Dean.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Now, I’m a little nervous about this one…”

“Uh-oh.”

“But I think between the two of us, we can tackle it.” She holds the paper to her chest, keeping him in suspense. “Three pies in one. Apple. Pumpkin. Pecan.”

Apparently nothing else needs to be said, for Dean immediately lifts her off her feet in a crushing embrace and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

He sets her down and studies the recipe. “Ooh!” Dean snaps his fingers. “A… _tri-pie_.”

She chortles and high-fives the goof.

“Sam.”

The younger brother raises his eyebrows.

“I don’t wanna ruin your healthy diet, even for Christmas, so…” She flips the index card around as a big reveal. “Gingerbread cake. It’s whole-grain and gluten-free.”

Dean emits a sound of disgust, and she whacks him in the chest. 

Sam chuckles. After taking the recipe from her hand, he brings her knuckles to his lips. “Thank you.”

“And last, but never least…” She pivots toward the angel. “Honey sugar cookies--that hopefully taste better than just a collection of molecules.”

Cass pulls her into a bear hug. “I appreciate that.”

“This is gonna be great…” Jack muses.

“ _This_ is actually the tip of the iceberg,” she promises. Three sets of eyes fall on her in question. “Follow me.”

She enters the library and steps aside, anxiously awaiting their reactions.

It’s instant shock.

Their gazes travel all over the room.

Jack beelines to the mound of presents, inspecting the packages and their name tags.

Sam trails his fingers along one of the plaid runners as he approaches the tree.

Dean simply appears frozen in place.

She walks over to Cass and wraps an arm around him--a favor he promptly returns.

“You did all this for _us_?” Dean inquires, his tone and expression both unbearably gentle. “By yourself?”

“I had some help.” She rests her temple on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Evidently, I have a knack for decorating,” Cass informs Dean.

Dean laughs--full-on _laughs_ \--and the sound is worth more to her than any possible materialistic gift. He and Cass briefly embrace before he gives _her_ another squeeze. 

“This is awesome,” he whispers in her ear. “Thank you.”

She breaks away to smooch his cheek, and then travels closer to the tree.

Something under the center table captures her attention as it glints in the low light. She gasps. How did she miss it? 

“Hey, Sam…”

He clears his throat quickly. 

She picks up the star-shaped tree topper. “Would you do the honors?”

“Yeah. Of course.” Sam places the final trimming on the evergreen with ease. 

She secures his hand, but he won’t meet her gaze. “Hey…” 

Sam sniffles. 

Her palms cup his face. His eyes are glassy.

“It’s beautiful,” he murmurs, choked up.

“I’m glad you like it.” 

A couple of tears slip down his cheeks.

“Come here,” she coos, encircling his waist. Holding her, he presses his cheek into her hair.

“It’s better than I could’ve dreamed it,” Jack utters from behind her. He’s transfixed by the tree, and suddenly, _she_ has the urge to cry.

She sits beside Jack on the floor. “Well, you deserve a real Christmas.” She squeezes his shoulders as Dean and Cass arrive. Glancing up to those standing, she adds, “All of you do.”

Jack rotates enough to hug her. “Is it too early to open presents?” The sheer excitement radiating from him makes it impossible for her to say no.

“Just _one_ \--for now.”

Sam and Dean slide the nearest table away so there’s more space for the five of them to be together.

While Jack gathers four of the dozen packages, the others take a seat. The nephilim gives each of his dads a hand-selected gift.

As all of her boys tear into wrapping paper while huddled close in a Christmas wonderland she created, she is certain that Heaven could not compete with the perfection of this moment. 


End file.
